A battle maiden and her friends
by Akuafina
Summary: Kitani is a professional gamer who thinks living in a death game is a dream come true as she follows her rules of sticking solo and always having fun. She along with mathew and some other fun loving friend's enjoy the breath taking game of SAO
1. A new game of fun

Forgive me fellow fanfic readers I posted the chapters and am know going through to edit them. This story was a collaboration between me and a friend of mine. I do not by any means own SAO just the characters in this story. Hope you enjoy reading our story!

It was a normal day today and I was excited to try out the new game. It was all anyone was talking about people lining up and camping out just to get a chance to play with the newest technology a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role play game, or to put it simply a VRMMORPG. I was genuinely amused when I got to the store to see the line wrap around the store how desperately people were trying to claim the game as their own. My name is Kitani and considering Gaming is my career choice it was easy for me to slip inside the store and over to the counter.

"Hi! my name is Kitani I'm here for my order?" The guy at the counter obviously busy stopped what he was doing and started at me.

"... YOUR KITANI!" He gasped and his eyes practically shined cluing me in that he was a hardcore gamer. I smile at the man and nod silently knowing I couldn't deny it."Oh my god! this is like a dream come true!" he smiles and then completely blows off the line of people waiting to order as he runs over and grabs the game for me. He was so excited at my presence that he fumbled at trying to pick it up. I giggle softly at his clumsiness and pay him for the game.

"My username is ki. Feel free to find me in the game later~" I smile feeling light and amused I wave at a couple fans who overheard who I was and signed the notebook of the girl who was brave enough to ask for it before I make my way out of the store. I hop into the car waiting for me and sit quietly in the car till we reach my house.

"Thanks Jim give my best to your wife for me okay!" I smile and wave goodbye and then walk inside to my house. I yawn and take off my shoes at the door before walking into the house. I live on my own in my simple little log cabin on the side of a small hill. As I enter the kitchen I place the new game and NerveGear on the counter and pull the stuff I need for a sandwich out of the fridge.

"Mustard mustard my first and favorite condiment!" I smile and close the sandwich and along with grabbing a bottle of powerade make my way into my game room. I smile and pet my cat peaches as she jumps up onto the desk and take a quick bite out my sandwich. I smile at her and pick her up carrying her into the living room and filling up her water and food bowls.

"I might as well set up the nerve gear…" I look over at the clock to see it's only 11:00 "but I guess I could shower before hand…" It doesn't take long to get in and out of the shower and soon I have the nerve gear ready to go. I put the game into my computer and sit back relaxing and waiting for the moment I can start the game. Finally! I smile and say the fateful words.

"Link start!" It was a rush to log in as I typed in my usual username ki and picked a random avatar I found myself in the center of the city. It was kinda cool I hadn't felt this giddy since I got the job at gamers inc. I quickly learned how to check the menu and took a look at my items. All beginners but they would have to do for now. I walked over to the marketplace and took to looking at the free stuff being handed out I smile at the guide book and made my way out of town for some training I learned all I could from the book and put it away for use later. After about an hour of fun and training I had some good money and and had leveled up.

I made my way back into the town of beginning's to look for a merchant who could sell me a katana. I found several and took the one that had an impressive amount of speed for a beginners katana and used up most of my money to buy it but I didn't care! I was having lots of fun and this sword was my favorite weapon! After purchasing a few small accessories to boost not only my stats but looks to I went back to killing off monsters and getting the hang of the skills that came along with mastering katana wielding. I went back and forth killing then upgrading and then back to killing I know it wasn't very professional of me but it was fun! Other members joined me and left when their health was low or just moved on making their way to the next town.

I was having so much fun I didn't even think about what time it was when suddenly I was teleported back to the town center. Confused I looked around and saw that many were just as shocked as I was. I saw a couple people chatting and looked at the guy next to me. He looked at me expectantly wondering just as much as I if he knew what was going on. then a commotion started as the sky started to fill with warning signs. That wasn't what creeped me out though it was when the ceiling started to bleed that I got curious. Was this an event? Well I got my answer soon after when the blood turned into a big guy floating in the sky… He looked weird in the red cloak kinda like a giant monk or something… Was this part of the opening ceremonies? I sigh and watch silently at the waiting for him to speak.

"Attention players" He raised his arms… in welcome? "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko." He's the game master? "As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure that you have already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu." Huh? I swipe down and open up the menu again to look and see that he is right… The log out button is gone. "But this is not a defect in the game." Then why is it missing? "I repeat… it is not a defect in the game" And I repeat (in my head) Why is it missing? "It is a feature of sword art online." A… Feature? Why in the hell would you make that a feature? "You can not log out of sword art online, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the nerve gear. Should this be attempted a transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Ummm okay… so if we log out we die… shouldn't be a problem I don't ever want to leave!

"Unfortunately, several player's friends and family have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result two hundred and thirteen player's are gone forever from both Aincrad and the real world." Tons of screens started popping up as he continued speaking. "As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume that the danger of a Nervegear being removed is now minimal." Great cuz I was so worried my cat would take it off me…. I glare to him knowing full well he probably won't notice. "I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game." Well relaxed is a maybe clearing the game… what do you think they payed me for? "But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your hp drops to zero your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously… the Nervegear will destroy your brain." I frown as that hits me… unless I can beat the game and keep my hp from hitting zero I die… not a bad twist to this fairy tale. "There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. You are currently on the lowest level of aincrad, floor 1, If you make your way through each the dungeon and defeat the floor boss you may advance to the next level."Good to know…

"Defeat the floor boss on level 100 and you will clear the game." Clear…. all 100 floors! Even to a professional like me that would take a whole lot of work! The beta testers never made it anywhere near that meany and that took a couple of months! "Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself" Huh? I open up my storage and scroll down finding a new item in there I press on it and a mirror appears in front of me. I take hold of it and look into it. At first I see myself until a white flame surrounds me and genuinely shocks me causing me to make a noise of panic. Soon the flame disappears and I take another look in the mirror and see that I'm looking at… myself? I mean the real me the one in the actual world of reality… How could this happen? Why would this happen?... And honestly why am I getting so worked up over it? I giggle softly which causes me to get some dirty looks from some players and draws the attention of others. I look back up as Kayaba resumes speaking.

"Right now you're probably wondering 'why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko developer of sword art online and the NerveGear do all of this?"My goal has already been achieved. I created sword art online for one reason... To create a world and intervene in it and now it is complete!" Damn this guy had one weird dream…. "This end the tutorial for the official sword art online launch, Good luck players." He then faded out leaving almost everybody stunned into silence. I sighed softly and then turned around swiftly walking out "If I'm gonna help beat this game I'm gonna need to get stronger and fast!" I weave through the other players and of the towns center before all hell breaks loose. Someone calls out to me and runs up as I stop and turn around I see it was the guy from the game store earlier.

"Kitani!" He smiles and waves running up to me "Hey! I saw you leaving and thought I… umm well I don't know what I thought…" He smiles and ruffles his hair nervously. I smiles and giggle opening up my menu screen.

"What's your name?" I ask looking over at him. He seem surprised.

"Huh? Oh Ah.. My name is mako." He smiles and blushes as the friend request pops up on his screen, He accepts.

"Feel free to contact me whenever you're in need of some assistance." I smile and wave.

"See ya later!" I walk off and out of town not even bothering to hunt here heading for the next town over.


	2. Boss Battle

p style="text-align: left;"They were on the third floor in the main city. The second floor had been conquered far easier than the first. And now large parties were working together to clear the floors as efficiently as possible. However, to really do something like this right, someone needed the right info and the right gear. And while he already had his high level gear on him and with him, she needed something /br /Ki walked through the streets, looked back at him and said: 'hurry it up Ryuujin, I want to get some better equipment. Stores already started closing. If we're going to bring that boss down and advance to floor 4, I need to be better equipped.'br /br /Ki was a young woman with long indigo blue hair in two long pigtails. She had neon yellow eyes, a friendly smile on her face and several belts around her body. Ryuujin, the man who followed her, slightly towered over her. he was wearing a black cloak with the right sleeve missing. He had his hood up, but green lights under his hood revealed his eyes. And some black strands by his neck showed his hair. He smiled and said: 'don't worry. If shops close for the night, we can get that equipment tomorrow. That floor boss isn't going anywhere.'br /br /Ki nodded, looked around and saw a small stand at the end of the empty market floor. And seeing a man with an anvil and a hammer sitting there, she knew enough. She walked up to the man and asked: 'can I buy some better equipment here?' the blond man behind the anvil smiled and replied: 'you probably can. You're in luck too, I was about to call it a night. So, what can I do you for?'br /br /Ki drew her katana and said: 'I'd like to either have this sword upgraded, or to buy a better katana.' The man checked his inventory, found a katana, pulled it out of his inventory and said: 'how about this one then? Its light, sturdy, sharp, will boost your speed and strength quite a bit. But, if your level is higher, of course I'll upgrade this weapon.'br /br /Ki nodded, tested the sword out in a few swings, using a few sword skills. She nodded and said: 'okay, upgrade it to level eight, both katana please.' The blond man nodded, selected the upgrade option and started hammering on both of the blades as he placed them on his anvil, pushing both weapons up two levels. He handed them to Ki and said: 'okay, that's 1000 Col.' Ki nodded, paid the man and said: 'okay, one more thing, do you have any light armor in there?' the blacksmith checked his inventory and said: 'I have three. One provides more speed, the second provides a greater defense and the third grants a greater offense.'br /br /Ki nodded, thought for a moment; speed could be useful, but having a strong defense would also be good to have. Then again, Ryuujin was with her. he could protect her if needed. In the end, with the speed of her sword enhanced, she only needed the greater offensive power. She bought the armor, had it upgraded to her level too and put it /br /the blacksmith looked at Ryuujin who had patiently waited for Ki to finish her business and asked: 'how about you sir? Any weapons you want?' Ryuujin shook his head and replied: 'no thanks, I'm good with what I have.' The blacksmith nodded, wished both a good night, placed his tent and anvil in his inventory and went to an /br /with better weapons and armor, Ki headed to an inn as well, followed by Ryuujin. He knew where the floor boss was and, seeing Ki wanting to become stronger, he had offered to help her fight the floor boss. It would give her quite some experience, making her that much stronger and capable in /br /they booked two separate rooms for the night and went to restaurant that was part of the inn. They sat down, ordered some food and spoke quietly of the plan for fighting the boss tomorrow. But as they talked, someone noticed them and overheard what they were saying. He leaned back in his chair and drank his ale as he continued to /br /Ryuujin finally noticed him from the corner of his eye, stopped talking and looked at the man sitting there. He had purple hair, a long ponytail, purple eyes, wore a black shirt, black pants and red samurai armor and boots with a katana on his belt. Ryuujin asked: 'something we can help you with?' the man shook his head and replied: 'no, I think it's the other way around. You have a good strategy for fighting a boss, but when it comes to location, you're wrong.'br /br /Ryuujin turned toward the man and asked: 'how would you know that?' the man shrugged and replied: 'I'm an info broker, I do my homework. And yes, that location may have been where it was during the beta test, but its location has changed, as well as some of its fighting stats.' Ki looked at the man and said: 'how do you know that?' the man smiled at her and replied: 'simple. I'm an info broker. As such, I can get info out of anything. My scanning skill, my data detection skill, my info reading skill, they all come in quite handy.'br /br /Ryuujin nodded and replied: 'okay than, tell us, where is the boss and what are its new stats?' the man chuckled and replied: 'now, for the third time; I'm an info broker. But I don't give info out for free. I need to make a living too.' Ryuujin sighed, selected Col and asked: 'how much for the entire story?' the info broker shrugged and replied: 'oh, I think a 1000 Col should do the trick.' Ryuujin send the man the money, who happily received /br /the man then said: 'okay, here's the entire story,…' Ki raised her hand, stopping him from speaking. This was because of two reasons. People had noticed them and had started to listen. And their food had arrived. As they started eating, Ki said: 'come to Ryuujin's room half an hour after dinner. And don't sneak off with his money.'br /br /half an hour after dinner, Ryuujin opened his door after someone had knocked. Ki and the info broker stood there. Ryuujin let them in and the three sat down. The info broker nodded and said: 'okay, allow me to start with an introduction. I go by Tenshi, nice to meet you. now, you were talking about the floor boss being in the north east. I've found its lair in the south east. Also something else, your strategy of attacking before pulling back, that's a good idea, but; with just the two of you against a floor boss, that's risky.'br /br /Ki nodded and replied: 'it may be, but it will also be fun and a good way to get some experience. And if it gets too difficult, we'll just use our teleportation crystals to get out of there.' Tenshi nodded and replied: 'that could work. But that way you'd have to go all the way back to that floor boss. I wouldn't mind tagging along with you.'br /br /Ki shook her head and replied: 'thanks but no thanks. I like going Solo if you don't mind. but as this is too much for one person to handle, Ryuu is helping me. and he's strong enough to complete our party.' Tenshi nodded, stood up and said: 'well, I did as I said; I told you the location of the floor boss. Good night.' Tenshi walked out of the room, closing the door behind /br /Ki wondered: 'do you think we can trust him Ryuu? He could have let you pay him, gave us false information to get us out of the way to go and hit the floor boss with a party of his own.' Ryuujin thought about it and said: 'that's possible, but easy enough to check. Ki, do you still have a newspaper on you?' Ki pulled one out of her inventory and Ryuujin checked the list of top ranking players. He selected info brokers and saw three people; one of them was Tenshi. He showed it to Ki and said: 'it seems he takes his job rather serious. So yeah, I think we can trust the info he gave us.'br /br /Ki nodded, stood up, wished Ryuujin a good night and went back to her own room. she needed to be well rested to take on the floor 3 boss /br /{the next morning}br /br /Tenshi walked to the edge of town, planning to head to a next town for a quest. That way he could get some more data on this floor. But as he walked out of the city, he saw a group of people standing by some rocks. Two young women and six guys, all of them having playfully pointed their weapons at the girls. But they were indeed threatening /br /one of the girls had black hair and brown eyes and had a wakizashi at her side, while the second had sea colored hair, golden eyes and a long knife on her back. The latter said: 'well, isn't this something. I feel like I'm being bullied out of my lunch money.' The black haired girl nodded and said: 'yeah, why don't you guys go bother someone else? We don't even have all that much money.'br /br /the guys chuckled and the leader of the party replied: 'well, to bad we're in need of money for new equipment. And as we cannot miss what we already have, we politely asked you for some Col.' The girl with black hair replied: 'oh yeah, real polite.' The guy continued: 'but, as you don't have all that much Col, how about we take your equipment? Little girls shouldn't go out into dangerous zones.'br /br /the entire group chuckled, looking forward to what their boss suggested. The girl with the sea hair color was about to reach for her blade when the guys stepped up to the girls, holding their weapons closer, so they wouldn't pull any tricks. Tenshi shook his head and said: 'now, isn't this special? No matter where you go, you always find some perverted freaks who just can't keep their hands to /br /the guys looked at him and their leader replied: 'and no matter where you go, you always find someone who doesn't know when not to butt in. get lost freak!' Tenshi drew his black katana and replied: 'you know, I really hate bullies. So how about I teach you guys a lesson; how to get your ass kicked 101. Now, who wants to show the class how it's done?'br /br /the leader shook his head, made a hand signal and two guys ran at Tenshi, axe and sword drawn. Tenshi walked up to them, passed them by and as he did, the weapons of his attackers were destroyed. Tenshi smiled, saw all the guys were now looking at him, while two hands were still reaching for the girls, stuck in mid air. Tenshi nodded and said: 'guys, do you know what happens to people who get grabby? They usually lose a hand.' None of the guys understood that, but Tenshi had meant it for the /br /the two quickly drew their blades and sliced at the hands. The two who got their hands stabbed and sliced jumped away and the two guys who had got their weapons destroyed had replaced them. Tenshi walked up to the girls and said: 'well, now this battle's more interesting. And fair. Instead of six on two, it's six on three. In fair battle terms, two on one, much better than your former /br /the girls nodded and as the guys attacked again, going mostly after the guy who had butted in, the girls showed that, while called little girls, they sure as hell could fight. Tenshi only needed one swing with each of his opponents. But he didn't kill them nor actually target them. he targeted their weapons, armor and gear. His special hand forged sword; eradicator, destroyed anything it hit, as long as it was on its weak /br /eventually all the guys had their health bars dropped into the red zone and they were only wearing their normal clothes, having no equipment left. the girls looked at Tenshi and the black haired girl said: 'thanks, for helping us.' the other girl nodded, although she wouldn't admit she had needed help. Tenshi nodded and replied: 'no problem. Like I said, I hate bullies. So teaching them a lesson was in order. But they ran off before I could give them any homework.'br /br /the girls could find the humor in that and Tenshi held out his hand, giving them a proper greeting and introducing himself. The girl with the black hair was called Katrina and the other was called Shiroitora. Tenshi than thought of two things and said: 'girls, I have a question for you; would you like to help me in fighting the floor boss?' Katrina replied: 'don't we need more people for that?' Tenshi nodded and replied: 'yeah, but two other players are already on their way to the boss. We can catch up to them and take that boss down. Everyone who helped defeat the floor boss will get their picture in the newspaper. That way, people won't think of you as weak girls.'br /br /Katrina and Shiroitora looked at each other. They didn't need any extra attention, but getting some respect couldn't hurt. Tenshi invited them into his party, which they accepted and they followed Tenshi to the south /br /twenty minutes later they caught up to Ki and Ryuujin. The two looked back and Tenshi said: 'good, I caught up to you. I thought I was forgetting something yesterday and now I know what it was; give you a map with directions to the boss room.' he pulled out his map and send it to Ryuujin. Ki looked at the other two girls who were of her age and said: 'so, any other reason you're here Tenshi?'br /br /Tenshi nodded and replied: 'yeah, we're here to fight the floor 3 boss. We can do that as individual parties. Your party of you and Ryuujin and my party of Katrina, Shiroitora and me. and this way, we stand a much better chance.' Ki sighed, she preferred going solo, but having some extra help along couldn't /br /following Tenshi's map, they walked straight to the boss room, which, surprisingly, was in a tree /br /the floor boss was a monkey with a long tail, armor on its legs, hand like feet and a cutlass sword on its back. And around it were two minions. The floor boss was called; the forest king Fourhand. Its minions went by the name of; mock monkeys. On their way here, they had talked about strategy and had come up with a good /br /Tenshi, Katrina, Shiroitora and Ki would go after the mock monkeys first, Ryuujin being the strongest, would hold of the boss. Fourhand drew the blade from his back and the mock monkeys drew the spears from their backs and attacked. The parties all drew their weapons, but Ryuujin held out his hand, summoning a large scythe from his shadow. With great speed he dashed by the mock monkeys, blocked Fourhand's path as well as his sword /br /Tenshi used his first attack to destroy his opponent's weapon, to than quickly switch with Katrina who used a sword skill; horizon slash, cutting the beast in two. Ki blocked the mock monkey with her sword, allowing Shiroitora to stab it in the back with her blade. This floor boss was a tricky one. As its feet were also hands and branches were coming in through the roof, Fourhand could jump up, grab those and switch his blade to his feet /br /so the plan for beating this creature was this; keep all four of its hands occupied, so the fifth could attack Fourhand's body. And that's how they continued attacking him. they attacked the hands and feet and blocked the sword, letting the fifth member go in for a direct attack. and when Fourhand jumped to the ceiling, grabbing the branches to hang from, switching his blade to his feet, two would block the sword, two others would occupy the second foot while the fifth would attack the /br /Fourhand didn't make it easy, as it kept on jumping around. But they did manage to beat it back every time. This boss sure was a lot more trickier than any field boss they had encountered so far. And eventually they pushed its fourth and final health bar into the red zone. Fourhand roared loudly, beat himself on his chest, threw up his sword and caught it with its tail. As this was unsuspected, they were all to late to block to tail swing quickly /br /Ryuujin however managed to block it at the last moment, but the other four had been pushed back. He looked back to see if they were okay the moment Fourhand pulled his blade back. But as he looked away, Fourhand jumped him, pinning him to the ground with his right foot. The four others quickly ran to help him, but Fourhand lashed out with his two hands, grabbing Katrina and Shiroitora, pinning them to the ground as well while preparing to launch his blade at Ryuujin's face. but as it launched its attack, Tenshi attacked the blade. It had taken him some time, but he had finally found that blade's weak spot. As such, its durability dropped to 0 and it was /br /Ki had snuck up behind him and as the blade was destroyed, using a sword skill, she cut of the tail. Four hand stumbled backwards, screaming in pain and fury, started beating itself on the chest before going crazy and starting to beat on everything around it. than it stormed forward, planning to pound all of them to bits of data dust. Ryuujin nodded and said: 'do or die time guys! Hit the monkey with everything you have!'br /br /all five of them charged at the large monkey, each charging up their strongest offensive skill in their weapon, hitting Fourhand as hard as they could. And finally, it broke down into data and a sign appeared in the air above them; CONGRATULATIONS. The signs that appeared when a floor boss had been defeated. And the one to receive a special drop from this fight was; /br /she received a weapon; the monkey hammer. It was large and heavy, but also a strong weapon. As such, it would probably be worth a lot of money. They triggered the warp gate and went on to floor 4. All five of them had gained considerable /br /back on floor 3 in the north east forest zone, the blacksmith; Mathew, finished defeating a field boss; Growvine, located at the end of a mangrove tunnel, filled with a 100 of its minions. Mathew walked back into the tunnel, on his own. he had come here solo and he left solo. He would finish up his quest and gain a second reward. The reason he had gone alone; this field boss held a special item; nature's dagger. He couldn't risk someone else getting it. he needed it for a special project./p 


	3. Guild offer

It had been a month in this world and everybody was working hard to clear the levels. I had met a new friend named ryuujin and he didn't tick me off so I kept him around. The third floor boss had been tough but together with the help of an info broker and his party we defeated him. Now I wonder among the streets with ryuujin and look at all the shops. I wasn't really in the market for anything special but I had gained a level or two after the boss and was looking around for some good stat boosters. Ryuujin stopped at a store selling some high grade enhancements on weapons and was browsing the stocks when I got a call from mako. I sighed and pressed the answer button.  
"Hey mako what's up? not in any trouble are you?" While I talked I did a search and found he was in a forest just south of town.  
"Haha naw just calling to see if you wanted to come and battle with us, the monsters out here are super wicked! They make some seriously good drops, I just got a ring that boost my attack power by +40!" He sounded out of breath and kind of hinting on being in trouble. Most likely he was deep in the forest without any teleportation crystals on him again. I roll my eyes and and reply,  
"Yea, sure me and ryuujin will head over there now." He makes kind of a weird noise and I frown, "What wrong?"  
"Nothing… really.. but do you have to bring ryuujin? He scares me…" I laugh at his remark and look over at ryuujin who's now bartering with the merchant.  
"Yea he does have a 'I'll kick your ass if you cross me' kind look about him." I smiles when he looks over and nod. "okay so Ryuujin can stay what about you is there someone else with you?" He sighs and chuckles softly,  
"I knew you would catch that. Yea there is I have a girl with me and I was helping her level up, had to save her but quite a few times though…" I smile and nod.  
"All right I'll be there shortly just sit tight and don't get in anymore fight's." I hit the end button just as ryuujin walks over empty handed. I smile and look at him questioningly "No luck?" He scowls at he and nods. "Man you really gotta work on your people skills." I laugh and pat his shoulder in pity and understanding. "Well hey, I gotta go save mako's arse from yet another pillage of unprepared bravado and I'll meet you later at the inn for dinner later okay?" I smile and wave as I start to walk away. he wave back until I'm out of sight and then turns around going back to browsing the many shops and stand thrown about the square. I check my inventory and see I have just enough crystals to get both them and me out of the forest safely. I smiles and talk off at a run equipping my light boots and increasing my speed heading out of the town and into the danger zone. It didn't take me all that long to reach the forest and I didn't get any call's of urgency so I take my time and check out the forest before entering. The monsters her weren't all that strong levels 5 and 8 mostly which only proved my point that the drops here weren't really all the impressive. My obvious higher level lead most of the monsters to leave me alone as I walked deeper into the forest. An eerie fog started to creep over the air and I could soon see why mako's voice had such a hint of terror to his voice I sped up my pace heading in their direction as I looked around I discovered it was getting increasingly harder to see and unfortunately I had to resort to calling his name not only alerting them to my presence but any monsters nearby. I heard a small cry of my name in response over to my right and turned heading for it but soon stopped as i heard an even bigger cry come from the monsters surrounding them. as I cleared the tree's the fog suddenly stopped and I could see I had walked into an ambush. I could feintly see glimpses of mako and the other girl through the ring of rather giant wolf surrounding my friends. I sighed and quickly switched all my gear upping my defence and attack power and sacrificing my agility and speed.  
"You better be lucky I'm a higher level then these monsters or I would send you into data fragments myself!" I joke and simultaneously alert all the wolf's of my presence. They all turn and set their sights on me. I don't really bother being nervous because this many monsters is like eating cake bad for me but still not life threatening. I pull out my katana's and charge the wolf's taking out the first on easily with my multi-slash double katana skill and turn to block the next attack the comes at me. Luckily with them only being level 10 they were limited on attack's to slash and bite. I blocked the large paw that came at me and spun around rather quickly and slashed at his neck cutting his health bar in half and using my other katana I stabbed at his chest turning him into data fragments. I look up and study the scene. Mako and the girl are watching me rather wide eyed and envious. I roll my eyes at them and focus back on my opponents 6 of the 8 are left. I sigh and charge again activating my special skill, 6 deadly strikes and attack them. One two and six I deal the last blow and land out of breath as each one of the wolfs disappear into data fragments. A little note shows up on my menu telling me what I earned and how I finally reached level 12. I smirk at some of the drops and accept them.  
"WOW! Ki that was so totally cool! I knew you were a professional but it is so cool to see it up close!" He is on me in second showering me with his praise now in total fan-boy mode. I sigh and nod waving off his compliments,  
"Yea yea I'm the best blah blah blah… Look can we skip this and just head back into town?" I pull up my inventory and select the crystals. Mako snaps out of his moment and nods embarrassed as he takes a crystal and so does the girl. We all activate our crystals and are teleported back into the town. The crystals disappear and I smile now that we're back in the safe zone. I look over at them glaring,  
"Are you guy's idiots!" I yell finally turning on them. "That forest was dangerous! you're only a level 8 and you went in that far! you know the farther you stray into the forest the stronger the monsters get!" I lecture them thoroughly and then send them off to the inn for rest. Still on edge from the lecture and fight I walk back into the town and over to the town pub walking in I take a seat at the bar and order a mug of beer. In this world the beer really doesn't do anything but it does mess with your view so you can't see straight stimulating that your "drunk". I wasn't here to get drunk I just like the beer here and I wasn't yet ready for socializing. I smiles politely and thank the bar man when he serves me taking the mug and sipping slowly on it. I look around until a guy comes over and sits next to me.  
"now I know only one reason a cute girl like you is in a bar drinking…" He smiles at her and orders a drink. I turn to him questioningly,  
"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask him wondering what his answer will be.  
"You have a stupid friend who needed your help and you had to save his ass." I smiles and winks at me. I laugh outright,  
"Not the usual pick up line." I reply  
"Haha Yea well I must confess I saw you take out those wolfs and you caught my interest so I followed you…" He smiles and scratches the back of his head softly.  
"And what could a girl like me possibly catch your interest just by killing a few low leveled monsters?" He smiles at my question.  
"The fact that I know you beat the third floor boss and I'm kind of a recruiter for the front lines…" I look at him doubtfully.  
"So? Let me guess you want me to join them?" I lounge on my stool and drink off my beer.  
"Nah, nothing like that," He smiles copying me, "I know you a solo player but I came to offer you a place in my guild." I laugh and look at him.  
"So I know you knew I was a solo player which mean you wouldn't come up to me without a 'you can't refuse after you hear' speech" I look at him waiting.  
"I can tell this isn't the first time you've had this offer~" He chuckles and takes a drink off his beer before continuing "well it makes my job easy all I'm really here for is to give you an offer to join and then tell you the good thing's about joining. First you could still remain a solo player most of the time, the only time you would have to have a party is when we take on the floor bosses, I would make you the highest rank and give you the option to stay on the front lines or leave. Solo missions would be all we need you for if you should wish for more we can arrange it." He pauses drinking again and I sip on mine listening quietly. "Most of the time you could continue as normal just with a slight change." He turns and smiles at me. "this would conclude my you can't refuse speech." I smiles and nod thoughtfully.  
"And you name is?" I look at him questioningly.  
"Heathcliff." he smiles and hold out his hand for me.  
"I'm Ki.. but you probably know that by now…" I smile and shake his hand.  
"So what do you say to my offer" he asks urgingly.  
"I'll have to think about it." I smiles and he nod's inclining his beer to me.  
"I look forward to your yes." I giggle and roll my eyes continuing to drink.


	4. Dueling

It was early morning on floor 7 and the players were waking up one by one and coming out of their respective sleeping places. Zuakra stretched his arms, pulled his sword from his back, pulled out a cloth and some cleaning goo he had won in a quest. He combined the good and the cloth and started polishing his sword with it. this goo not only made his sword shine more, it also repaired durability, so he could continue fighting with it.

Ki sat a few tables behind him, having herself a breakfast. She checked out the paper for any possible quests in the area that could be to her liking. There were quite some cities here and she had only gotten here two days ago. She had her trusted katana at her side and was ready to leave for the first quest after she finished her breakfast.

Ryuujin was already awake and had headed out to the next town. He was already looking for this floor's floor boss. So many players needed help, so many wanted to go home. The only way that was going to happen was if the floor 100 boss was defeated. One month and two weeks had gone by and they had only reached floor 7. Things had to be sped up some.

Zuakra finished polishing his sword, sheathed it, finished his breakfast, stood up and was ready to leave to the next town. But just as he stood up, Ki stood up as well. the two left together and, coincidentally, they headed to the same town. They both noticed the other, but neither of them said anything.

as they encountered some of the monsters that were on the path, they took care of them by themselves, not asking the other for help, nor offering help. The other seemed to be fine without it. both of them were walking fast and just as they reached the next town, they ran into Ryuujin. Ki smiled and said: 'hey Ryuu, how's the shinigami of the game doing?' Ryuujin smiled back and said: 'I'm doing fine Ki, thanks. You look like you're in good shape.' Ki nodded and Zuakra, looking on at this, shrugged with a smile and said: 'well, nice to meet both of you. I'm Zuakra.'

the two looked at him, slightly bewildered. Neither of them had asked him for his name. they smiled either way and introduced themselves nonetheless. The three walked into town and were about to go their own way when they noticed someone was coming their way. Something like this wasn't special. The fact it was a giant was another matter entirely.

everyone had their true appearance and length in this game. And this guy stood 2.50 meter tall. If they had not seen the green cursor above his head, he could have been a monster. He was wearing a dark grey armor, heavy type and had a black hood over his head. His messy red hair spiked out from underneath it. another thing that stood out from this giant was the swords he carried around.

on his back he had two large and heavy swords, as well as on both his hips. Around his waist there was a belt and on his lower back it held two short swords. And finally, strapped to his upper legs were another two short swords, one for each leg. In total, this guy carried around eight swords. The three players were surprised to see this, even Ryuujin. He had made it further than anyone. Had trained all his skills quite a bit, was a level 20 player, leveling up on lower levels was difficult. But he was coming close to level 21.

however, whenever a weapon was equipped, it would be the only weapon one could use. So how could this guys have eight different swords equipped? Was it a unique skill? The giant stood in front of them, looked at them and said: 'staring is impolite. Or did you want to say something?' the three looked at each other, than Zuakra said: 'well, I was looking for a nice and difficult quest, as well as for someone to form a party with me. though; I like people in my party to be strong. You look strong, so; how about it?'

the giant was surprised, that came out of nowhere. Zuakra was quite laid back, not seeming to care all that much. The giant shrugged, put out a hand and replied: 'sure, I don't mind. Zuakra shook his hand and the giant introduced himself: 'nice to meet you, I'm Valen.' Zuakra introduced himself as well and Valen walked with him to where a nice difficult quest was handed out.

Ryuujin was intrigued and before the two could walk away to far he said: 'hey Valen, better to have a warm up before you go on a quest. How about a duel?' Valen stopped, looked back and replied: 'sure, sounds like fun.' Valen walked back and Ryuujin offered him a duel, which the giant accepted. The two took their distance and Ryuujin summoned his scythe from the ground and watched, would he draw all eight of his weapons?

people gathered around, duels were tests of strength and they wondered which of these two was going to win; the giant, or the shinigami, Valen or Ryuujin. Valen moved his hands quickly, drew all eight of his swords, catching the two he held on his back in his hands, caught a smaller one in his mouth, another short sword in between his neck and his right arm, his third long sword in between his right leg's inner knee and a short sword in between his hip and his right leg. He caught another long sword in his left armpit and his last short sword in his left arms inner elbow, taking a completely unique stance. But he had drawn all eight swords.

the seconds were going by, one by one, counting down to the start of the duel. Other players were watching, inspired. That was another reason Ryuujin was doing this. if one guy could get a rare skill, that meant others could get them as well. he hoped this fight would inspire them. but, as he was already of level 20, he wondered; should he hold back against this guy?

3,… 2,… 1,… start! Ryuujin prepared and saw Valen coming. But while he was so large, he was incredibly fast. Ryuujin blocked the first attack, but felt the strength behind it. but before he could counter, three swords came at him. he jumped back, slashed at the three swords, blocking them. Valen ran by them, picked them up, spun around and went on the offensive more and more.

Ryuujin managed to push Valen's attack's back, but was also pushed to fight hard enough to see Valen as a challenge. And he knew why. A weapon added a boost to someone's skills, mostly to strength. And this guy wielded eight swords. As such his strength was pushed to incredible heights. And his armor provided his a good protection.

Valen grinned and said: 'you're quite strong. You're the first individual who can handle my multi sword style for this long.' Ryuujin nodded and replied: 'you're strong yourself as well. all opponent's I've faced before had gone down by now.' Valen nodded and thought; time to end this! he dashed forward again and activated a sword skill, eight sword skills to be exact, all of them different ones. And through this, he activated a ninth sword skill; sword dancer. All eight of his swords started to glow in a different color and as he spun around, catapulting himself at Ryuujin from left right, front and behind, the shinigami had a hard time keeping up. His normal attacks up to this point had been strong. Now he was using sword skills, making him more dangerous.

Zuakra and Ki looked at the two battle, both were impressed with both fighters. Zuakra shrugged and said: 'it's like we're looking at a boss battle. And then I mean; two bosses battling.' Ki nodded and replied: 'that's true. It actually looks fun. How about, when they're done, we have a duel as well?' Zuakra shrugged and replied: 'sure, fine by me. I've been wanting to test my strength for a while now.'

Ryuujin noticed that all the onlookers were at the edge of their seats following every move of this duel. They had been inspired enough. He activated one of his own skills, the blade of his scythe started glowing and he launched a reaper attack. Valen dodged the attack three times, than blocked the incoming attack with four swords, pushed the scythe out of the way and swung the remaining four swords at Ryuujin, pushing him back, as well as into the yellow zone.

Ryuujin sure was impressed. This Valen was a lower level player than him, but sure was skilled with swords. And through this multi-sword skill, allowing him wield many weapons at the same time. In fact, Valen was the first player ever to get him into the yellow zone. Valen sheathed his weapons and made a bow: 'thanks for the duel. You can consider me warmed up.'

as their duel had ended, Zuakra and Ki began their duel. Others also being inspired by the first duel and seeing a second duel start, also wanted to duel. And as Zuakra and Ki drew their swords, others started duels as well.

Ki was enjoying herself, getting a nice fight out of Zuakra, both of them were equally skilled at fighting with swords. Valen and Ryuujin watched the others duel with one another, testing their strength. Standing outside his recently moved blacksmith shop; the thunderforge, stood Mathew, watching the duels as well. everyone seemed to be getting quite strong. However, this would also be good business for him. after this people would want their weapons and equipment repaired. That's where he came in.

Zuakra jumped back, Ki was really pushing him to give it his all. He felt the sun shine overhead and as Ki came at him again, he placed his sword in a horizontal position, caught the light of the sun and shone it into Ki's eyes. The girl stopped her attack, closing her eyes for a moment. when she opened them again, she quickly held her sword in a block, as Zuakra attacked.

he attacked, using both his hands, along with a sword skill. Through this, Ki was pushed down to her knees, but she had quickly calculated a plan. And just as the pressure on her sword became less, she swung out her left leg, kicking Zuakra's legs away, causing him to fall. And just as he hit the floor, Ki launched an attak of her own, also using both hands and a sword skill. Zuakra blocked it and used her trick, using both his legs to pull away hers, causing her to fall.

both of them rolled away from each other, jumped to their feet again and rushed forward to take the other on again. the sounds of weapons clashing filled the morning air. As the armies arrived, the ranks of men also chose equals among their comrades and began dueling as well. the many duels filled the streets and players showed just how strong they really were.

Mathew looked at this with a smile and as some of the duels ended and they saw a blacksmith shop, he welcomed them in. he did maintenance on their weapons and their gear, sharpening their swords and axes and bringing the durability of their armor back up. This went just as he had expected. Mathew was happy. As others had fought against the floor 6 boss, he had sought out a field boss, just like he had done on floor 3. That field boss also had an item he needed. And as the first wave of customers was done, the second row of customers came in for repairs, as well as new weapons. And he was happy to help them.

Ki and Zuakra had ended their battle in a draw. Both knew they couldn't win if they didn't take a drastic move against an equal opponent. So both had dropped their guard and had attacked. They both hit the other, pushing their opponent into the yellow zone.

Zuakra formed a party with Valen, but before going to their quest, both of them had their equipment repaired by Mathew, before going to get a bite to eat. And after their snack, they went out of town and into the bamboo fields. Ryuujin looked up the weaker players in the crowd, formed a party with them and went on a quest as well.

Ki, preferring to work solo, went on a quest of her own. all of them tried their best and all of them came back that night. All of them had taken on a difficult quest and all of them had come back alive. Ryuujin had protected the weaker level players with all his might, allowing them to level up some more. Everyone had obtained some useful items.

but as they returned to town, they noticed the duels were still going on. What they had started that morning had awakened people to how fun a duel could be. A test of strength, see how strong you are compared to others. But truly; fighting someone who is your equal was the most fun. For than you had to really think on how to win.

Mathew had also stepped out of his shop and had joined several duels. He wanted to show that, while he was a blacksmith, he was also a frontline fighter. Today had been a good day for everyone.


	5. A New Friend

It had been week's since the offer and I still wasn't sure everyday he sent me a message and everyday I didn't answer I spent most of my time thinking as I played the dance of death with high level monsters we had reached the 10th floor and the monsters were getting stronger novices were scared at the reality of this world here you can't just pick your attack and have the damage be done here you have to slash and block and feel the attack yourself for many this scared them and depended on others to protect them scared of even the smallest of monsters. As I attacked the lizard-like creature I sighed this dungeon was though but the experience was great. I walked over to a safe zone and teleported out into a town on the 11th floor, we had recently beat the boss just two days ago and everyone was filled with hope as they searched everywhere for the next boss. I had no such interest. My motto is "if it isn't fun you shouldn't play it" Many game designers ask me to beta test their game for this exact reason. I turned down the offer of beta testing sao because I was already overloaded instead I made sure I finished all my work so I could spend all my hours playing this game. The laws have blessed me with this death trap life here is so much fun! monsters I can kill and be killed by, What could be more fun? I happily killed off the last monster on this floor and decided to stop I had gotten plenty of drops and I was getting tired. I sighed and got out my crystal.  
"Transport! Grovial city!" The usual white light appeared and surrounded me and when it left I was back in the city. I smile at the familiar city and walk down and into the crowd. It wasn't particularly packed today because many people still weren't brave enough to venture up to the higher levels yet. I have to say we were making great progress right now but soon the people would give up accept their fate and settle down here… Some you buy a house with the money they make or some will start a shop catering to those who haven't lost hope. It won't be any fun at all but at least I'll have more options for my weapon selections…. I walk down the road seeing a person here or there these are the ones who already have given up and hope to get a jump on business before other do. I sigh and walk into a local inn run by an NPC and order a cup of orange juice and a bagel. While I wait for the food I grab the local paper and find a table checking out any news the quest here are all second rate and the prizes aren't all that special so I set it aside and start to nibble on my bagel. As I sit patiently and eat I hear someone running up and then a loud bang as they rush into the inn.  
"Huh?" I look over to find a small fellow with short brown hair and what looks to be some heavy duty armor on. He looks around frantically until he spots me and gasps walking over. he sit's down and ordered a glass of water.  
"Your kitani right?" he asks and takes a drink off his water as the waiter walks away. I look up and give him a look that lets him know I wasn't in a talking kind of mood.  
"Yes…" I take a bite off my bagel.  
"Good, I'm castor a messenger for the knight of the blood, He want's to see you say's it's about a test run before you say yes…." He drinks the rest of his water and makes a satisfied "ahh" putting the cup down with an equally satisfied bang.  
"Oh? A test run? Tell him I'm not interested, I've already had my fill of fun today" I wave a hand dismissively and take the last drink off my orange juice.  
"He knew you would say that and told me to tell you wouldn't be able to refuse. After of course I told you mako was involved." He smiles knowingly.  
"What about mako?" I glare at him hatefully "what did you do to him?"  
"Oh it's not what we did to him, It's what they are gonna do to him." He looks at me daring me to refuse him now.  
"All right fine! I give up take me to heathcliff." I sigh and stand up as he does and follow him out back to the teleport base and find myself teleporting to the 11th floor. I follow the man past a few people on the semi deserted streets and into the inn. I look around and find him leading me to a table with heathcliff and a few others. The man sits down and makes himself comfortable.  
"Alright so I'm here want to tell me what mako has to do with this?" I place my hands on my hips as a way of showing them my displeasure. Heathcliff looks up and smiles.  
"My dear Ki welcome we have a very pressing problem and you friend mako seems to be a victim from it." He smiles and motions to a girl sitting next to him. "this is my second in command asuna" She smiles and waves at me.  
"Hi, Okay great now will you tell me what the problem is?" Ki glared at him telling him to cut to the chase.  
"Okay fine, A pack of PK player's has gathered up a bunch of hostages and say's they'll kill one player for every hour we don't comply to their wishes." He crossed his arms looking serious. he then answered my question before I could ask it. "the leader of the PK's is from a guild laughing coffin and he say's he wants us to hand over the prize from the player who beat the boss on the 3rd floor. They want the monkey hammer." He looked up at her knowingly, "and since you, my dear ki, happen to have that vary weapon we need your help to rescue the hostages." I take it all in and smile before opening up my inventory and pulling out the weapon. I take hold of it and giggle for I had been waiting to use this thing, although not my type of weapon it was still strong and I had spent good money to get it enhanced so I could use it later or perhaps even traded it for a better katana. Millions would have paid the great amount worth this weapon and had I put it on the bid board would have gone for quite a good price. The others around me stared at it in awe and soon understood why laughing coffin was after it.  
"This hammer was a gift from a very good and dead floor boss I can see why they would want it." I smiles and wave it around teasingly "So maybe I should defeat them with the very same weapon they want so much to have that they would risk my wrath to have it." Heathcliff smiles at my remark and nods.  
"I was so hoping you would say something like that." He pulls up a map and places it on the table he points to a spot on the map "This is where they're keeping the hostages, and this is where they're demanding we make the exchange." He moves and point to a spot just south of where the hostages are being kept. "now my intel has told me that they have 12 hostages and only three guards for them while two are standing wait for us to make the exchange." He sits back and lets us look.  
"I see… so the plan is to use me and the hammer as a distraction…?" Ki studies the map carefully.  
"Right. So while you and castor go to the meeting place we will be rescuing the hostages." He said looking around the table as he talked. He told us everything and then gave us the backup plan. I nodded when he was finished and walked out followed by everyone else. I walked out of the town and down the road to the meet up place with castor behind me while the others took off for the second part of the plan. I walked into the clearing with castor behind me, I was holding onto the hammer as I scanned the area. It was clear so far no one was attacking and it was just as his intel had told us. I walked over to the men and smiled in greeting.  
"Lovely day for death don't you think?" I smile at them knowingly.  
"Oh yes I think it's a great day for killing!" the first man replies in a very singsong voice, while the other just nod's.  
"Well congrats I brought you your prize delivered personally from the one who won it." I smiles like it's a good think and wave it around in front of them. The other man steps forward and hold out his hand's for the hammer. I smile at him and hold up the hammer.  
"If you want this first I must see that every single one of those hostages you took is accounted for." I look at them expectantly and smile. "unless of course this hammer I have is worth nothing to you? I have to tell you I was waiting for a reason to get rid of it but to give it up for free wasn't something I was planning for… I did after all enhance it with all the finest qualities it's as light as a feather now and has quiet a good attack power…" I look up to see them staring at the weapon wantingly but also with a hint of fear gone as soon as it arrived.. "now if you don't mind… I would love to see them."The men look at each other and nod waving for me to follow them. I smile at castor and follow behind them, everything was going according to plan. I was still on edge scanning the trees around us and never letting my guard down as I walked with them. It wasn't a long way's to the clearing and once we entered I saw most of the hostages were fine but mako was missing. I glared at the low life of the two Pk's and they looked at me confused.  
"where is the boy with blond hair and a purple headband?" I look at them with quite a lot of hate letting them know that without that boy they were not getting the hammer. One of the goons keeping watch answered my question.  
"He started complaining about how he needed to use the bathroom so two of my guy's took him off with a couple others to let them… go…" He smiles with a slight blush apparently he was okay with data fragments and a red cursor but daily need's was a good reason to be embarrassed. I get a little angry and really start to think a red cursor wouldn't be so bad when mako returns with a small girl with light purple hair tucked under his arm looking really scared and what looks to be a super nerd in bulky armor… I sigh and can't help but smiles as that idiot comes back. He turns and smiles at me with his classic "It's just an act" smile and tips me off with a sign to let me know my buddies were ready.  
"Wonderful!" I smile acting like nothing had happened in the quick 30 second it took to read all that, " Now you can just let them go and I'll give you what you desire." They nod and smile moving first to mako and then the next the leader watched. I couldn't help smiling at how dumb these guy's really are… bet you they started pking just because the real life was hard enough for them that being stuck in a game was real life changing for them. I sigh in pity and wait till everyone is released. I smile when they release the last hostage and nod at castor.  
"Take them back into town for me." Castor nod's and the people scurry after him.  
"Great we gave you what you wanted now give us the hammer." One of the men said holding out his hand.  
"Ha! I bet this is what you needed right? This oh so rare item was your ticket yes?" I smile, "Well you guy's need to work on it better because you just lost your bargain chip's and now I have both the hammer and the hostages." It was eerily quite as what I said took affect.  
"You bitch!" The tallest of the men came after me with his rather large weapon and tried to hit me with a sword skill. I laughed and held up the hammer to block him and then kicked him backwards.  
"Fool's! you stand no chance against me! I beat the floor boss on level three and you think this will beat me?" I laugh at them finally letting loose now that no one was watching. As they charged me I knocked them aside easy. Their weapons were low level and poorly made most of them turned to data fragments as soon as I kicked them away. When I was done most were all on the floor because I never actually attacked them my cursor stayed green. "had enough?" They all nodded vigorously and scrambled up running for the tree's and into the hands of the second group waiting to capture them.  
"I gotta hand it to you ki you scared the pants off of them saved all the hostages and managed to keep the hammer." I turn to see mako walk out of the trees with a girl in blue following just behind me.  
"who's she?" Mako looks over at her  
"No idea… I think she's a fan or something and insisted on staying so she could thank you… or something like that…" Mako smiles and reaches up scratching the back of his head chuckling softly.  
"Really?" I look over at the girl and smile at her. She gasp and blushes darting glances at me and then away.  
"I- I- I'm really greatf-f-ful for what you did!" she shudders nervously and looks up at me. I smile and pat her shoulder,  
"It's fine I was happy to do it~" She smiles at me and giggles.  
"yea but I'm still happy without you we never would have had any chance of surviving!" I giggle  
"Well I was~ So tell me brave survivor, What's your name?" The girl smiles at me.  
"my name is mizu."


	6. The Cook

Floor 11 was quickly filling up. Not just because floor 10 had been cleared and many people wanted to head to the next level, but also because of the first restaurant having opened that was owned by a player. The restaurant; The Full Course, stood just outside of the city, but was safe from monster attacks as long as they were not lured to the building. And the fact this man was a good cook was a message that spread like wild fire by all the players.

Suramo was the oldest player in the game. He was 98 years old, but still healthy of body, although he needed a cane. He had almost mastered his cooking skill, as well as his farming skill, his fishing skill and his taming skill. Through this combination, he had become an excellent chef. behind his restaurant, he had a small farm and a rather large pond. He kept some animals which he fed daily, he went fishing twice a day, he worked hard to produce food on his land and made the best food possible from all of this.

while it was only floor 11, Suramo could already produce B and even A class food. Suramo was bald, had slid like eyes and a pointy silver white goatee. He usually wore loosely black clothes and walked with a cane. He opened his eyes slightly and said: 'ah, Shiroitora, nice to see you again deary.' Shiroitora nodded and said: 'likewise old man. I got quite a nice selection of animals for you today.' Shiroitora had trained her hunting and sneaking skills, as well as fishing and swimming skills. This way, she had become a good hunter. And as Suramo had opened his restaurant, she wanted to become a supplier, which he had accepted.

Suramo smiled: 'than show me deary, what selection of meat do you have for me today?' Shiroitora opened her menu and inventory and showed the four beasts she caught in the last four days. two of them were A class ingredients, the other two B class. Suramo nodded and said: 'really nice deary. I'll buy the lot. How much?' Shiroitora looked at the ingredients and replied: 'well, a double A and B, that will cost you 3500 Col, plus 500 Col for the difficulty.' Suramo chuckled: 'you sure know how to drive a good bargain deary. Deal.' Suramo paid her the money she asked for and she gave him the four beasts she had caught.

Blaze and his small guild walked into the restaurant. It had been here for four days and all this time they had simply bought some food in town before going out of the towns they were in to go hunt, raise their XP, or to go on quests. Blaze, Kuro, Kibo, Tsuyoi and Tessa had named their guild; The Flaming Hand. Their emblem was a white hand with a flame around it. they were a small guild, but also a strong one.

the five sat down and took a look around. Tessa frowned on her guild mates as each of them was looking at the girls in maid uniforms. Two of them walked over to them to take their orders. The five placed their orders, but the boys kept on looking. The maids started to notice the staring and became slightly embarrassed. Tessa stood up, shaking her head and placed her hand on Tsuyoi's shoulder and Blaze's shoulder. The two only noticed when she placed her hands on their heads. But before they could react, she bashed all four of their heads together. All four yelled in shock, looked back and yelled: 'TESSA, WHAT THE HELL?' Tessa frowned and said: 'staring is not nice boys. And if this is how you're going to act when here, I don't think we should come here all that often.'

the boys sighed, agreed to behave. But they couldn't help it. they were teens, in the heat of their youth. What hot blooded young man wouldn't want to see girls in maid outfits? Their food arrived shortly, it was steaming and fresh. Blaze took hold of his glass and said: 'well guys, to the beginning of a powerful guild, a lasting friendship and a great meal!' the others raised their glasses as well and said: 'CHEERS!' they drank their glasses down to the bottom before starting to eat. When one of the girls came by to ask if they wanted another drink, they all said they wanted one.

in a corner sat Ki and Ryuujin, enjoying a private meal. Ki liked to be solo, but this restaurant was quite a hit. she was smart enough to realize that this restaurant was meant to lift everyone's spirits. Eating good food could restore faith in victory. But she also knew that, as they were on floor 11, the beta testers no longer had any real lead over the other players. The highest level players had gotten to floor 10. This floor was completely new to everyone.

Ryuujin was still busy helping everyone who was in need of his help. He went to lower floors now and then to help lower level players level up and get stronger. On other days, he helped the assault team in their boss raids and other times he simply took on quests, either to help others, or to level up himself. Ki smiled and said: 'that old chef who owns this place sure knows how to restore people who are down. Whoever sends out the papers in this world sure knows what to put in it.' Ryuujin nodded: 'I agree. But I wonder though, if a strong enough monster were to walk by, would this building be a safe place? As it stands outside the city.'

one of the maids walked by and said: 'oh don't worry sir. Mister Suramo may be old, but he's also strong. He is skilled at using a sword and a mace. He may have hired his own hunter for fresh ingredients, but he can also procure those himself, and not from or the pond behind the restaurant.'

Ryuujin nodded and enjoyed his meal. That Suramo was indeed a great cook, this food tasted great. And it seemed everyone shared his opinion on the food.

{in the city}

Saya stood in front of Mathew's shop and knocked on the door. She could hear him walking around. But he wasn't coming to the door to open it. she had heard other people had tried to get new gear from him, but he simply refused to open his shop. She knocked again and said: 'come on Mathew, open up.' She heard a sigh inside and heard footsteps. Mathew sat down against the door and said: 'go away Saya. I'm not in the mood to forge something.'

Saya shook her head and said: 'I've heard players say you told them that yesterday, as well as the day before that. you're a blacksmith. What could stop you from opening your shop? What stopped you from forging?' Mathew sighed, but he remained quiet.

Tenshi walked up to Saya from up front, knocked on the door and said: 'Mathew, it's Tenshi. Listen; either you open up and let us in, or I'm going to tell Saya what happened!' Mathew sighed, stood up and opened his door. The two walked in, but after they were inside, he closed the door and locked it. Saya looked at Mathew and asked: 'so, what did happen?'

Mathew looked Saya in the eyes and said: 'four days ago, I formed a party with four kids from floor 8. I sold them some high class equipment for a good price and we went out into a dungeon. Things were going well, until we walked into a trap. I had overlooked some obvious signs. But when I remembered it was too late. Spider monsters dropped out of their webs and from the ceiling. We were caught completely by surprise. We fought as hard as we could and took out a great amount of those spiders. But as it was a trap, the spiders kept on coming and coming. And I had to watch how those four guys were killed, one by one. The horror on their faces! they were wearing high class equipment that boosted them quite a lot. But it was not enough. I was the only one that got out of there.'

Mathew leaned against the counter and looked away. Tenshi tapped Saya on her shoulder and said: 'Mathew thinks his weapons and armor are worthless. They can boost a player several levels, yet he had to see how his party, wielding his special gear, was wiped out.'

Saya nodded, she understood what Tenshi meant and following Mathew's story, she could also understand why he now doubted himself. She walked to Mathew and said: 'Mathew, clench your teeth!' Mathew looked at her, only to receive a slap in the face. Saya frowned and said: 'you need to snap out of it! just think about it Mathew; you are the number 1 blacksmith in this entire game. You make the beast weapons, armor and gear. Yes, you made a bad call by selling weaker players your gear and taking on the dungeon where the floor boss resides. But locking yourself up in your shop and refusing to make weapons won't make up for what happened. instead; it only makes things worse! Those other players won't not go out there. They'll simply go to other blacksmiths, will go into the dungeons and will fight with gear that is not yours. But as you're the best blacksmith, your gear would be more capable to ensure they will live.'

Mathew nodded, felt his cheek and Saya said: 'if people using your gear died, that only means you must try even harder to make better gear.' Mathew smiled and said: 'that's true. Saya, to make sure I don't forget this, hit me again.' Saya nodded, smiled and slapped him in the face again. Tenshi nodded and said: 'good, now that you both have gotten those things out of your systems, how about we go over to The Full Course restaurant for a bite to eat?'

the other two could find logic in that idea. as Mathew walked out of his shop and others looked at him questioningly he said: 'don't worry, I've snapped back to my senses. After I get some food, I'll be back in business.' Suramo was happy to see three new customers and hearing from Tenshi what Mathew had been through and the speech Saya had given him, he gave both of them the two fresh A class ingredients Shiroitora had procured for him.

Tenshi joined them for lunch and all three enjoyed a great meal. And with his virtual belly full of food and the lesson Saya had slapped into him in his head, Mathew went back to his shop, opened up and got back to business, trying harder than ever before to make the best class weapons and armors. Saya stopped by him as well for a new sword, as well as to upgrade her spear. In all these 11 levels, since Mathew had forged it for her on floor 1, she was still using the royal lance. Mathew was more than glad to help her out.

Suramo was busy all day, hearing tales from everyone who came to his restaurant. He loved chatting with these young people, loved to see their happy faces when they ate his food. He saw the resolve return in some of their eyes. And in others he saw their resolve only grow stronger.

at the end of the day, he paid all the maids what they had earned by working for him that day, before making them some food; they had earned it. and after they went home, he closed up his restaurant and went to the lake behind his farm, took out his fishing pole and placed and A class ingredient on the hook before swinging it into the lake.

he waited for a while as he waited for a fish to come and take a nibble. The higher the class of bate, the bigger the fish would be drawn to it. and there the line was pulled, a fish was taking a nibble. The line started moving in circles, the fish was pulling. The line was pulled tight, the fish had taken the bate and was willing to take it away. Suramo activated a skill and pulled the fishing rod back, pulling up the fish. And with a strong pull, he pulled the fish out of the water. it was the size of a tiger shark, was orange and had black stripes.

it had the meat in its teeth and was now diving at Suramo. The old man dropped his fishing rod and pulled his sword from his back, a giant kitchen knife. He jumped up to the fish, activated a sword skill while in the air and cut up the fish. Suramo landed on a rock in the water, while the fish landed on the shore. Suramo jumped back on the shore and delivered the final slash. He received an item, an A class fish. He could make sashimi tomorrow.

satisfied he went back inside, locked up his farm, checked the land one more time and went to his home, above his restaurant. He was an old man, but this place was too much fun to not enjoy as much as possible as he could on his old age.


	7. A Quest

The front lines were working hard and we we're now working hard to reach level 16. I had a bathing suit on and was enjoying the brand new floor 14 looking at all the different life form's that looked just as real as in real life. They had everything here. I laugh and jump around enjoying the feeling of the cold water on my feet. It still surprised me how real it felt, I stopped in front of ryuujin and pulled on his ever present black cloak.

"Come on ryuujin! It's the hottest weather setting of the year and you're not going to shed your cloak?" I flick stray water off my fingers at him, "You're going to roast in those clothes" ryuujin lightly pushes her away.

"No way am I getting in the water!" Glares at her "And why did you bring me to this floor anyway? It's covered in water..." I sigh and sit next to him. I had heard about this floor from some girls on floor 12 and decided to see what it was about dragging along ryuujin and mizu, they met up with mako after yet another girl had slapped him and walked away.

"This place is great! And you're ruining my fun I just want to swim. Plus it's too hot to fight anyway's. If people are fighting then it's on the frontlines and not the lower ones" I stand back up and holds my hand out to him. "So please… Come out with me, mako and misu are having fun so why can't we?" Ryuujin sigh's and takes her hand pulling off his cloak and step's into the water.

"It's so cold!" He gasps and glares at her walking further in with her to join mako and mizu. I smile at mizu and we play together while mako hit's on mizu and ryuujin does his own thing. A couple months ago I had saved her from a group of PK's and I rejected the request to join the knight's of blood oath and took on the mizu girl as a student of some sort, teaching her how to train and giving her enhancements for her weapons. I splash around and giggle not at all realizing how far we had strayed from the monster free zone. A roar freezes them all and they look up to find a giant sea fish, I crack a smile and looks at his level. This fish was obviously big but not all that strong. Ki pulled out her dagger she keeps on her at all time in case of such an event and attack's the monster. Mako followed after seeing as how he's always equipped with hidden weapons and sliced at the neck of the monster while I jumped up and behind the fish. It took a couple moments for ryuujin and mizu to join seeing as they had not equipped any small weapons before hand. Mako was quick so he got to be the attacker while I was the target ryuujin jumped in with his big scythe and attacked the enemy with one blow turning out sea monster into data fragment's. I giggled and looked over to ryuujin,

"Dude! That was so fun!" I smile and looked at the time, "But it's getting late and We should head back." Ryuujin nodded and followed as I lead the way back to the shore with the other's. After we had all dried off we equipped our clothes and took off back to town. I walked back into the town with ryuujin and the others as I yawn and walk into the inn and take a seat at a table.

"Kayaba is a genius! I can even make us feel tired, hungry, and certifiably insane if we wanted to!" I smile and order my usual post bedtime cup of hot apple cider. Ryuujin smiles and orders one as well along with mizu while mako orders a cup of tea.

"I know he even lets us feel the heat of the sun on summer day's like this." Mako replies lounging back and tipping his chair. Mizu smiles and nods in agreement and lays her head down in her arms.

"Yea!" I giggle "I feel bad for all those kids though." I sigh and grabs the packet of cider given to her and rips it open adding to to her cup of hot water. "but I guess thats why ryuujin likes to help them." Ryuujin chuckles and stirs his cider. The laughing thing isn't normal for him heck he seemed to be mute most of the time. Ki was special though he seemed to hold her in a higher standard than most... like a little sister... mako shrugged the thought away as he sipped on his tea.

"Yea well it's the least we can do." Mizu grabs her cup and get's up. "anyway's I'm gonna take this to my room see you all later." I smile and wave and mako ignores her, to busy trying to balance himself while tipping his chair back and ryuujin get's up as well.

"I'll see you to your room." Ryuujin insisted on being a gentleman now since a girl was kidnapped from the halls of the inn before she could reach her room. I nod and sip my cider while they leave. Mako chuckles and gets up next and winks at me before walking up to his room. I smile and finish the rest of my tea before I get a call. I frown and look at the caller before I press the answer button,

"What's up girl? I just drank my cider and you should now what comes after." I yawned feeling the effects already.

"Yea yea I know but it's just a quick call I have a quest for you for in the morning. there's a herb in the water forest outside the next town over from where you are that I want.." She explains the location and the difficulty of the level as well as what the herb looked like before she wished me sweet dreams and hung up. I smiled and stood up walking over to the stairs and up to my room I sighed and opened up the menu removing my armor and putting on my night gown before crawling into bed. I woke with a start the next morning to the sound of my usual alarm and sighed before pressing the close button and sat up stretching before selecting my armor and equipping My usual katana and a small blade in my boot. I smiled and walked down stairs to see ryuujin was already up and eating a plate of waffles. She smiled and ordered a plate of pancakes before joining him at the table. "Morning ryuujin," I sat down across from him and he looked up waving his fork in greeting since his mouth was full, "So? Got any plans today?" I smiled and grabbed a fork cutting into my pancakes while he swallowed and answered me.

"Today I'm gonna go down to the lower levels and help out, maybe go on a couple quests." He replies before grabbing his coat and heading out. "See you later." I shrug and eat more, I take my last bite and stand up walking out and down the street. The market was full of strong players browsing for new weapons and strong armor to help them level up and fight. I walk up and over to the gates waving to a couple of familiar faces before walking out of the safe zone and into the reef's of floor. I walked father up until I reached the beach on the other side. People were scattered here or their walking in the water or building sandcastles on the beach. people had taken to finding comfort in others so there were quite a few couples scattered amongst the people. I walked up the beach and back into a small reef this one was a danger zone and obviously meant to lure you in, the reef was beautiful surrounded by so much sea life and small fish. Just in the center was my was a large fruit tree growing in the center of the clearing and I was after the leaves. As I walked up I noticed some of the creatures start to take notice. This tree was protected by afield boss before the front lines sought it out and destroyed it so now the monsters usually stayed away from us people unless of course… you mess with the tree… I chuckle and watch as I approach the tree a small line form. most of them were low level creatures who fought because the tree was the source of their food. I sigh and draw my katana and quickly wiping out all the easy low level monteres before activating a few sword skill to take out the more challenging ones when I finally fight off the first line of defence is when I get to the final protector of the tree. although the field bosses were gone the minions stayed around and protect the tree. The two serpents bursted through the water and coiled around one another I guess the creators weren't so original naming the beasts the gemini because they were twin sea serpent's… in reality they reminded me of two giant water pokemon as they coiled around each other and coming to full size bared their fangs at me.

"Honestly… my clothes are all wet now." I sigh and shake my head looking at my clothes, "if this wasn't for her I would never have taken this request." I wait silently as they too size me up and then attack. These fish were more for power and lacked that certain finesse… I giggled at my own joke as I jumped aside to dodge one serpent and blocked the next stabbing him with my hidden blade paralysing it before I jump away to dodge the second serpent once again stabbing him with the small dagger before I flip backward and land on my feet again I giggle some more "I gotta say that three years of gymnastics really pays off." I smile at my now frozen opponents and giggle activating my multiattack sword skill and charging the sea creatures attacking on after another getting in as much damage as I can before the effect wears off and I make one last hit before I notice the movement and jump out of the way just in time to see the great body of the serpent whoosh by. I smirk and activate a simple speed skill baring my sword down on to the neck of the serpent and killing off the last of the health bar. I smile and the serpent roar a last ear splitting screech before turning into data fragments. I sigh and smile shaking off some of the water before entering the tree. I sighed and walked inside the tree full of crystals. I smiled and collected a couple loose ones and took the stairs inside the tree up to the top layers no matter how natural this place seems they always have things made for us. I smile and walk over to one of the branches before pulling off a couple leaves. I small bunny looking creature hops up and bounce high trying to reach a fruit and when it can't it gets mad and screams ultra high sound waves that sentence me def as the fruit falls into the small creatures paws. I smile and while he isn't noticing turn on my taming skill before grabbing my small dagger and attacking the little thing. I sentence the health bar down to the red zone when an icon comes up saying I just obtained a hydro bunny… I smile and look at the little creature.

"Muki…" I smile and nod as the little guy looks up at me still eating his fruit. I giggle and collect a couple more and grab Muki who really could care less while eating his fruit before pulling out a teleport crystal. "Transport level 14" I smiles as the light flashes and I become surrounded by the familiar surroundings of level 14. I carry muki close as I walk into town and weave my way through the masses of people and escape into a shop. I hear a loud crash as I open the door and blink in confusion as I walk in shutting the door behind me. I sat muki down on te couch as I peek around the corner.

"Lyneria? Are you okay?" I turn around the corner to see her on top of a boy. "Oh! gosh!" I blush and turn around, "I'm so sorry!" Lyneria having turned red and blown steam out her ears in embarrassment gets up.

"It's okay ki… I just fell… on top of him…" She starts to twirl her fingers before turning around to look at me. "Anyway's did you get the herbs?" I smile and pull them out showing her.

"A fresh bushel of wonderfully fresh leaves at your disposal." the dude had gotten up after her and walked into the lounge when I hear it.

"Woah!" I frown and check around the corner and see the guy poking at muki.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I growl and walk back over picking up muki and holding him away from the guy. It was at this moment I notice the other little creatures around the room. "Umm… are they yours?" I frown looking at them all as they run around the room.

"Sorry, Yes these little runts are mine tamed them all myself." He smiles and holds out his hand. "I'm atlas, nice to meet you… umm…" I sigh and take his hand shaking it.

"Ki, I'm ki. So… umm do you think you could give me some pointers… about taming your pet's?" He scoffed at me and smiled.

"I should be asking you that! I can't believe you have him so fully trained!" He smiles and newly righted lyneria joins up with three cups of tea.

"Since ki so kindly went to get it for us and atlas…. just happened to be here…. I want you guy's to try the first cup… cups with me!" She smiles all happy as she sits in the chair while me and atlas take the couch. I smile and take the tea sipping off it softly.

"Wow… I can see why you wanted this herb…" I smile as it feels like a bubble of calm just leaked into me. I sip more and giggle, "I love this game!" Atlas smiles as well as he experienced the same feeling and suddenly gulps it down. Lyneria smiled and filled out the rewards for me which I smiled and hit accept for. "And why you payed me so much for it." I smile and finish my tea off before standing up. "well I'll see you guy's around." I smile and head for the door as muki follows me out. I get to the teleport before I hear him.

"Wait!" He runs and catches up panting slightly. "I just… wanted to… send you a friend request…" He breaths and smiles at me sending the request. I chuckle and hit the accept button before walking into the teleport.

"Message me some time. Maybe we can do a quest together." I smile, wave and the light flashes cutting off his reply. I blink and shrug walking over and down the road checking for muki every once in a while as I pass through the streets of the main town on level 15. I walk over and into one of my favorite shop's, I smile as I pull out my katana.

"Hey Mathew. I was hoping you could up my katana." I smile and hold it out to him.

"Hey! Look my always loyal customer Ki." He smiles in greeting and takes my katana. "Anything more besides the usual tune up?" I smile and chuckle once.

"I can't get anything past you can I?" I sigh and pull out one of the crystals I had found in the tree. I hand it over to him and he checks it out.

"Feather crystals… supposed to increase rare drop rates and the weight of the blade…" He smiles and looks up at me. "You want me to add these?" I smile and nod pulling up a trade option for him.

"And to pay you…. I thought these might be a nice way to do it. I selected the extra 13 crystals I had collected for him and looked up. "If the price goes over you can keep them as a gift for giving me such a reliable weapon." He chuckles at that and accepted before he sets to work pounding away adding the crystal and upping the level of my weapon. "Thanks mathew!" I smile and put it back in it's sheath before waving to him, "see you later." He smiles and waves before tending to a new customer.


End file.
